


Doin' It for Themselves

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Anna, Omega Meg Masters, Omega Ruby (Supernatural), Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Ruby never believed her mother's old wives' tales. Especially the one about omegas' heat cycles syncing-up when they lived together.





	Doin' It for Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: A/B/O.
> 
> Thanks to Unforth for the ship suggestion C:

Ruby’s mom had once warned her that moving into a shared apartment with other omegas would end up with them all, well, synchronizing. She wasn’t sure of the specifics, because the distant memory of that conversation only came up when she was in specific situations. Like being in heat the same time as Meg and Anna, and desperately wanting her brains screwed out.

It wasn’t like she was gonna go out on the street, and risk hooking up with some damn alpha who might get the wrong idea, and think their screwing was more than just screwing. Ruby, wasn’t that kind of omega—the kind that wanted to be claimed and mated, kept at home like some kind of pet. She loved living with Anna and Meg, and being with them, because they were like her: independent omegas, living their own lives.

Lives that often intersected with each other, they were all Ruby neededs— _and why can’t Anna hurry the fuck up and put that purple giant in me already!_ Ruby flicked her long dark hair over her right shoulder and scowled behind her, taking in Anna’s messed up red locks and blushing cheeks.

“Anna!” Ruby panted as her ass hovered in the air, slick running down the insides of her thighs. Behind them on a chaise lounge was Meg—laid out, long curly brown hair hiding her face. She was blissed out, a fake alpha dick filling her up, it’s pumped up knot keeping it in place. Meg had been fucked by Ruby, after Ruby had fucked Anna. So it was Ruby’s turn, now that Anna had recovered some.

The soft cotton bed sheets were cool on Ruby’s overheated skin as she begged Anna to get on and fuck her. Waiting what seemed an eternity, Ruby gasped when Anna finally slid two fingers inside of her, checking that she was open enough.

“Dammit, I’m ready! Just put it in me, Anna, and fucking ride me!” Ruby growled and then buried her face in a pillow. She screamed in frustration as Anna’s fingers continued to tease her. All Ruby wanted to feel was the purple cock strapped to Anna’s body.

“You’re ready when I think you’re ready,” Anna purred, then chuckled.

Ruby was about to come up for air and beg again, but then she felt the broad tip of the purple dildo breaching her. The fingers were gone, and Ruby came up for air, panted as Anna slid home.

“Fuck, yes! Wanna feel you. Fuck, you got such a big dick, Anna,” Ruby moaned as Anna bottomed out, hip bones digging into Ruby’s buttocks. Anna grabbed onto Ruby’s hips.

“And it’s all for you,” Anna promised. Slowly, Anna pulled the dildo part of the way out of Ruby’s hungry hole and then she slammed the purple monster back into Ruby. The strap on holder’s straps dragged over Ruby’s ass, making her body crave to be touched.

Language started to become difficult for Ruby as Anna fucked her. The need to be knotted was all Ruby could think about, and she would never admit that to an alpha, but would happily do so to her omega girlfriends.

So full from the strap on, Ruby could feel her body respond with more slick. The pace that Anna set was fast and hard, and perfect—making her walls clench and tremble. Suddenly, Anna grabbed Ruby and hauled her up so she was kneeling as Anna thrusted the dildo up into her, over and over.

“Fuck!” Ruby yelled, and then whimpered as Anna wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled at her neck. Omega instincts bubbled up, suggesting that Ruby should offer her neck for a mating bite, but she didn’t get the chance to do that as Meg climbed up in front of her.

“You smell perfect,” Meg murmured. Before Ruby could try to say anything, Meg leaned forwards and seized Ruby’s mouth with her own.

Eager tongue licking inside, Meg roughly kissed Ruby as Anna continued to fuck her. Pinioned between the two omegas, breasts catching on Meg’s, Ruby moaned into Meg’s mouth. Desperate to come, Ruby pushed towards Anna’s dick.

Without needing further prompting, Anna reached over on the bed and picked up a remote. A single button press and a fake knot started to inflate on the dlido, making the dick catch inside Ruby. Swearing and gasping, body bucking, Ruby finally came. She screamed into Meg’s mouth and then her vision went fuzzy.

Body floating, Ruby was only dimly aware of being lowered to the bed with the dildo firmly stuck inside her with its fake knot. Slick covered thighs shaking a little, Ruby hummed appreciatively as Meg and Anna moved to spoon her from the front and behind. The three of them tried to catch their breath as they cuddled. It wouldn’t be long until Anna’s body would crave attention again, but they rested while they could.

A moment later, Anna passed them all bottles of water. Meg helped Ruby take a sip. They could all go one more round before they’d need to eat something.

“You think the shawarma place’ll deliver?” Meg asked and then kissed Ruby’s forehead.

Anna stroked Ruby and Meg’s thighs. “Pretty sure they do.”

Ruby hummed in approval. “Mmm, sounds good.”

“I’ll find the number in a while,” Anna reassured.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
